Aragus
Aragus is a duck-like kaiju that spends most of his time looking for a fight. History Kaiju Chronicles: Aragus Aragus had appeared in Kyoto, unleashing an attack on the city. He destroyed the city, and he saw a flashing light in the water. It was a submarine. He had a battle with the submarine, destroying it until ships came, the main ship being a destroyer battleship. He had a battle with the ships, eventually he was knocked out and sunk with the ship. Shortly before Vulcan Aragus met a seijin, named Alien Barakos. Barakos suddenly knocking the kaiju out. After he was knocked out, he noticed a device on his head that would make him loyal to Barakos. Ultraman Vulcan Episode 2: Aragus' Awakening Aragus made his debut when he arrived in Shinjuku with Alien Barakos. The two rampaged, until ships started attacking them. Ultraman Vulcan arrived as well. After Vulcan and Barakos fought, Vulcan destroyed the device on his head that would make him go beserk, tackling Barakos, and destroying buildings. Barakos was destroyed, and Vulcan was looking for Aragus, but Aragus was forced to flee. Before Ultraman Haruhiko Aragus was awakened by a meteor, out of anger he moved to Osaka, destroying it, after destroying Osaka he encountered Red King, Aragus and Red King had an ever-lasting battle, after the battle they were both wounded badly, Aragus returned to the meteor crater shortly after to rest. Ultraman Haruhiko Episode 1: Ultraman Haruhiko is Born 5 days after the battle with Red King, Aragus encountered a Sejin named Alien Eruzer while rampaging in Tokyo. Both had a tough fight till Eruzer got weakened and was tossed up into the air and cut into half by Araguses Metal Disk, killing Eruzer. Aragus appeared again, wrecking havoc on Okinawa this time, the military's efforts were not enough to destroy the titan, he had smashed a building, which fell onto a man who sacrificed his life to save a child. Ultraman had merged with the man for his heroic acts, and he transformed into Ultraman Haruhiko and the two giants battled. The two seemed to be even, that was until Aragus tried to shock Haruhiko, since Haruhiko was immune to electricity, it didn't work and this gave him the perfect opportunity, he headbutted Aragus, causing him to fall onto the ground, and then fired the Sonic Ray at one of Araguses arm, causing it to explode. Aragus let out screeches and roars of agony and pain, and Haruhiko couldn't decide whether to let the monster live, or kill him, so he flew away, leaving the decision to the military, the military let Aragus go, and he crawled away, his current whereabouts are unknown as of now. Powers and Abilities * Concentrated Acid Ray: Aragus can spit acid from his mouth, capable of melting the skin and flesh off of opponents. * Electric Shock: Aragus can shock other kaiju with his electric shock, capable of stunning the kaiju. * Metal Disk: Aragus can use a metal disk from his left arm that is able to cut through kaiju's flesh * High Durability: Aragus can tank hard hits * Regeneration: In addition to his durability, Aragus has regeneration and can regenerate wounds after a while. Trivia * His design is based off of Godzilla Junior and a duck. * This kaiju took about 5 drawings until it succeeded. * It was originally going to be a flying kaiju. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ultraman Haruhiko Continuity Category:MechaGomora Category:Ultraman Vulcan Continuity Category:User: Telako Category:Dinosaur Kaiju Category:Reptile Kaiju Category:Acid Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit